


Dancing with Our Heads Held High

by hfanjoy1



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, happy birthday emily, this is for u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hfanjoy1/pseuds/hfanjoy1
Summary: Noelle and Asta annouce them getting together. Memosa is devastated until she realizes she may have feelings for someone else.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva (backround), Yuno/Mimosa Vermillion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Dancing with Our Heads Held High

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 18th birthday my dear sister.

Everything was moving. The party celebrating the magic knights most recent victory was well under way, everyone participating in the festivities.

People were drinking and talking, dancing to the soft orchestral arrangement. Mimosa sat at a table and slowly sipped her drink. She watched everyone go by and noticed someone sit at her table.

“Why are you sitting here all by yourself?” Yuno asked.

“Oh. How are you Yuno? I’m simply watching the others have fun.” Mimosa smiled at him.

“I’m doing well. I see no point in this party, however it is enjoyable to some degree.” Mimosa was about to respond when the wizard king stood up on the stage and tapped his glass with a piece of silverware.

“Everyone may I have your attention please?” He asked. Mimosa looked up at him, along with everyone else in the room.

“We are going to have a slow dance now. I expect everyone to find a partner and enjoy themselves.”

Mimosa immediately thought of someone and looked over to Asta. To her dismay, Asta seemed to already have chosen Noelle as his partner. She frowned and looked around the room to find someone else.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to look at Yuno.

“If we don’t find a partner the wizard king will surely try and fix that in the worst way possible. Would you like to dance with me?”

“I believe your assumption is absolutely correct.” Mimosa took his hand with a sigh. “I’m sure neither of us would want to be embarrassed by him, at a party no less.”

“ _It’s unfortunate that Noelle got to Asta first. Next time there is a party I will have to make sure I’m close enough to Asta to be able to ask him.”_ She thought.

A slow song came on, the melody relaxing to Mimosa. Yuno slowly lead them into a dance, not moving too quickly, yet not falling behind the other guests.

“ _He’s oddly good at dancing for someone who grew up in the forsaken realm.”_

Mimosa looked over to where Asta was struggling with dancing. It seemed Noelle began leading _him_ through the dance. She looked back to Yuno who seemed focused on leading the dance. The music soon faded out, leaving everyone standing there as the wizard king once again clinked his glass.

“I am glad that everyone seems to have enjoyed that dance. If you wouldn’t mind, I had a special request for an announcement to be made today. Asta, Noelle, if you would.” The king stepped back as the two took the stage.

“Hi everyone.” Asta smiled as he waved at the crowd. “As the wizard king said, we have an important announcement we wish to make.” Noelle stepped up.

“We wouldn’t be here without all of you, so we felt you should all get to know about this.” Mimosa wondered what on earth they could be talking about.

“Without further ado, we would like to say that Noelle and myself have decided to get together in a relationship some time ago.” Mimosa’s eyes went wide. She could feel her heart cracking as Asta continued to speak.

“About two weeks ago we realized what we felt towards each other was more than a strong bond of friendship.” They were just friends, weren’t they? Asta and Mimosa. That is all they ever will be.

Noelle spoke, continuing for Asta.

“Since then, we have decided to keep this secret until this party, where we could thank you all for helping achieve what we have, and allowing us to decide more for our lives than what was decided for us.”

“Thank you all for allowing us to choose our own path.” They said together. They then held hands and kissed in front of everyone.

Mimosa felt like screaming. Her plans for the future were just destroyed. Everything relied on her and Asta being together forever, and then Noelle comes and lets it crumble. Mimosa was happy for them, she truly was, but she couldn’t help the selfishness that rose up within her.

The two stepped down and the party began once more, everyone taking turns to go up to the two and congratulating them and thanking them for the kind words. Some hung back, but anyone could tell what they were feeling.

Mimosa was about to go up and congratulate the two herself when she noticed Yuno walking towards her.

“Everything alright Mimosa? You don’t look too great.” Concern was eminent in his facial expression and voice.

“Oh, everything is fine. I suppose I am just a bit jealous of Noelle. I mean, she is together with someone. That already defines part of her future, while I’m stuck here wondering what mine will look like.” Mimosa couldn’t help but lie. Not all of it was false, but telling someone that she was jealous because Noelle is dating the man she likes? No. Not a chance.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Yuno told her. “It may not be today, or anytime soon, but I’m sure you will find someone to spend your life with someday.” Yuno smiled at her.

“I’m off to congratulate Asta and Noelle. Would you like to join me?” Mimosa nodded. Yuno began walking towards the growing crowd.

Mimosa followed, feeling slightly better. It would take time though.

Time to mend the cracks in her heart.

***

It was several weeks after the party and Mimosa and Noelle were sitting in a café within the capital city drinking tea. Mimosa didn’t know how to act around Noelle. She was happy for her, of course she was, but she still wished that Asta would have chosen her.

“So how are things going with Asta?” Mimosa asked reluctantly.

“Things are going very well.” Noelle took a sip of her tea. “We talked to Yami and were given permission to share one of the larger rooms in the Black Bull’s hideout.”

Noelle wiped her mouth with a cloth before continuing.

“How are things going for you. Have you found anyone yet?” Mimosa shook her head.

“No, I have not. I never really began looking. I suppose it just wasn’t a thing on my mind.”

“ _Liar_ ” She thought.

The two continued to talk idly while enjoying their drinks. Soon, they stood up. Paying their tab and tipping the waitress generously.

“I suppose I should head back to the Black Bulls. If I stay here too late Finral may not be willing to teleport me back.” Noelle smiled and waved. “Goodbye Mimosa.”

“Goodbye Noelle.” She smiled and waved back. She turned to pick up her broom and began flying off to the Golden Dawn headquarters.

***

Later, when the sky was turning pink and the sunset shining into her room, Mimosa was sitting on her bed, knees up and face resting in her hands.

“ _I really do need to move on. It’s hard though, especially when I have no interest in anybody else.”_

She suddenly heard knocks on her door. “Come in!” She yelled.

In walked Yuno, carrying a large stack of envelopes.

“The mail came in a few minutes ago. I noticed you weren’t there so I figured I would bring yours up.” Yuno looked around for a place to put down the mail.

“You can put it on the desk there. Thank you for bringing it up.” Mimosa said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Yuno picked up on it.

“Is something wrong, Mimosa?” He asked.

“Oh. Nothing is wrong, I’m just thinking, is all.” She waved her hands back and forth in front of her.

“Not to be rude or anything, but part of me doubts that’s the case. Instead of trying to deny it, why don’t you come with me. I have something to show you that I think would cheer you up.” He walked into his room nearby and came back with his broom.

Mimosa had a look of confusion, but nodded and grabbed her own broom. It made her happy to see that Yuno cared about her feelings, atleast.

Yuno opened her window and quickly took off, riding his broom the way that Mimosa always worried he would fall off. He never did, but she couldn’t help but panic at the carefree way he flew.

She took off herself, following behind him. The two rode smoothly, the gently breeze swaying their hair to the side. They weren’t moving fast, there was no reason to. Soon, Yuno began descending, Mimosa following suit. The two landed at the edge of a forest.

“Through here.” Yuno told her. He walked into the thicket. The two made their way through the forest. Mimosa noticed that they were walking along a small worn-down path. It seemed someone walked through here often.

“Where are we going Yuno?” She asked. She nearly tripped over a root before catching herself on the tree it was attached to. Yuno looked back and frowned. Mimosa looked beside her to find her broom broken in two.

“Oh dear…” Mimosa picked the pieces of the broom up.

“Let’s worry about that later.” Yuno said. “For now, let’s just continue. As for where we’re going, it’s a surprise.” Yuno smirked and sped up. Mimosa pouted and continued after him.

Soon, the two reached a wall of leaves. Mimosa raised one of her brows and was about to ask what this was when Yuno rose a finger to his lips. He brushed aside the curtain to show an overhang of the cliff, spotted with beautiful trees.

“Wow…”

“ _The view from this place is incredible!”_ Mimosa thought. It was so marvelous, she forgot all her troubles, focusing on enjoying her time here.

“I come here whenever I need to think.” Yuno said behind her. She hadn’t even noticed she walked forward.

“It’s a wonderful place.” She told him. He smiled.

“It’s even better during the sunset. We came here at the perfect time.” The sun was just peeking over the horizon.

They sat there for a while. By the time Yuno stood, the sun was well out of sight, the stars out and twinkling in the sky.

“We should be heading back. It’s getting late.” Yuno grabbed his broom leaning up against the tree. Mimosa glanced down to the broken pieces she had discarded to the ground earlier.

“My broom is still broken. I’m sure I can find a long stick or something near here though.” She began looking around.

“Nonsense. Just ride behind me. I’m sure a stick would be extremely uncomfortable.”

“A-are you sure?” She asked with a blush.

“ _Why am I blushing_ ” She thought to herself.

“Of course.” He mounted his broom, normally this time, and motions for her to get on. She swung her leg over and settled herself down.

“Hold on to me.” Yuno said, head facing forward so Mimosa couldn’t see his face. “The winds have probably picked up. We wouldn’t want you falling off, now would we?”

“I-I suppose that’s true.” She said, still blushing. She wrapped her arms around Yuno and he took off. Mimosa noticed the winds didn’t feel too different from the way over. Perhaps he was just being cautious? Of course he was. It was in his nature. Although to Mimosa, well she thought it was adorable.

“ _Adorable? Since when did I think Yuno was adorable?”_ She pondered over this for a moment. Then she realized something she should have realized a long time ago.

“ _I think… I may have found someone, Noelle.”_ She thought. She held Yuno a bit tighter as her face calmed down from the red it had been.

It took a while to return to the Golden Dawn headquarters. Perhaps Yuno had to move slower due to her added weight on the broom? That made sense.

Yuno flew down to Mimosa’s still open window. Mimosa stepped off the back of the broom and walked into her room.

“Thank you for this, Yuno.” She said, looking down. Yuno looked away from her.

“Your welcome.” He said curtly

Mimosa watched as he flew off to the window of his room. She sat down on her bed.

_“I’ve figured out what to do. Now I just need to figure out how to do it.”_ She sighed and laid down on her bed.

_“Too late to worry about that now. I suppose this shall be a dilemma for tomorrow.”_

***

Mimosa sighed at her desk. It had been a few days since she realized she had feelings for Yuno. She already figured out that she had feelings before, but her crush on Asta made her not realize it.

_“Losing my chance with Asta must’ve been the reason I finally know how I feel”_ She thought. The problem now was that Yuno was an enigma. While Asta was straight forward and easy to read, Yuno was the opposite.

Mimosa couldn’t think of a way to tell him her feelings. She never even told Asta her feelings about him, never mind Yuno. Perhaps going slowly is the best way? When Yuno took her to the cliff that seemed romantic enough. If only that was his intention…

“That’s it!” She yelled to herself. She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing how loud she was.

“ _What if I ask Yuno to come back there with me and surprise him with a picnic!”_ She pumped her fists in the air. What better way to start than a romantic cliffside picnic?

Now all she needed to do was invite him… Surely she can just walk up to him and ask right? She got out of her chair and opened her door. Walking by was Klaus, which gave Mimosa an idea.

“Klaus!” She called after him. He turned around, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

“Yes, Mimosa?” He asked. Mimosa walked closer to him and whispered.

“Do you know what Yuno’s favorite food is?” She asked quietly.

“I’m not sure.” He responded at a normal volume. Mimosa threw her hand over his mouth.

“Be quiet! He can’t hear this.” She whispered. Klaus gave a confused expression, but quickly composed himself.

“I don’t know what this is about, but if I had to guess his favorite food it would be pot potatoes, given that he grew up on them.” He whispered back to her.

“Of course! Thank you, Klaus.” He made to speak again, quietly.

“Although if you ask me, he seems to be a fan of the chocolate cake we serve for dessert on Thursdays.” Mimosa smiled at him.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She walked over to Yuno’s room and knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” She heard him ask.

“It’s Mimosa, I had a question to ask.” She heard fumbling around from inside the room for a few seconds. Then the door opened slightly.

“What do you need?” He asked her, showing only half his face, and blocking the view of the room with his body.

“I was wondering if you wanted to meet me back on that cliff you brought me to.”

“Yes.” He responded without missing a beat.

“O-oh. Okay then.” Mimosa was startled at how quickly he answered.

“I-I mean I’d love to.” Yuno stuttered and turned his head away. Mimosa tilted her head in confusion.

“Well then… Meet me there around six I suppose?”

“Yes. Sure. Alright. Six o’clock. I’ll be there.” The door promptly shut, and she was left there, head still tilted and mouth open.

At the end of the hall, Klaus chuckled at the scene and continued on his way.

***

“Alright. This should be everything.” Mimosa said to herself. She flew to the cliff on a replacement broom so that she could arrive early to set everything up. She had the main dish feature pot potatoes, but along with it were assortments of other vegetables, fruit, and bread. To complete the assortment, she baked a beautiful chocolate cake the two could have for dessert.

“ _It’s almost six.”_ She thought. He would be here any minute now. She suddenly heard footsteps coming from the woods.

“ _That must be him!”_ She was giddy with excitement. She heard the footsteps come closer and soon heard Yuno’s voice.

“Mimosa, are you here?” He asked as he opened the leaf curtain. He saw her sitting there by the picnic and froze.

“Surprise! I wanted to thank you for showing this place to me.” She told him.

_“That’s not exactly the truth, but its close enough.”_

“Oh… Your welcome…?” He went to sit across from her on the blanket. Yuno looked down at the spread laid out. “This looks amazing.” Mimosa noticed him eyeing the chocolate cake.

“I made everything myself.” She watched as Yuno went to grab for the cake cutter. She caught his hand before he could get it. “This may be a picnic for you, but that cake is for _dessert_. He pouted. Mimosa laughed and it didn’t take long for Yuno to join her. The two laughed for a bit before Mimosa composed herself.

“Well we should be eating. Don’t want the food to go cold.” Yuno looked at her.

“We don’t want the cake to go cold.” His face stayed completely neutral before looking at Mimosas face, which just screamed “Really?” Yuno laughed some more before finally prompting them to grab plates and put food onto them.

“I didn’t know you had a sweet tooth, Yuno.” Mimosa stated. She watched as his face went slightly red before he cleared his throat.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Yuno stated. He poured himself some water and took a drink.

“Well maybe I want to know more about you.” Mimosa smiled at him. He proceeded to cough violently. Mimosa threw her hands up in worry. “Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine. Sorry.” Yuno waved his hands out in front of him. Mimosa laughed.

“Alright, if you’re sure.” She picked up her plate and utensils. Yuno did the same and the two ate in silence. Soon, Yuno voiced out his thoughts.

“Mimosa?” He asked. Mimosa looked up from her plate. “I was wondering, was there any…other reason… you set this picnic up?” Mimosa blushed hard. She didn’t know how to respond. There was another reason of course, but she couldn’t say it.

“O-oh… uh… not really?” She said with a fake laugh. “W-why?”

“O-oh no reason.” Yuno blushed lightly but noticed that Mimosa’s face was all red. “Are you alright?” He asked. “Your face is all red.”

He leaned across and puts his hand on Mimosa’s forehead. It felt very warm.

“You’re burning up.” He leaned back and went to stand up. “We should head back and get you medicine.” Mimosa shook her head quickly.

“No I’m fine! It’s nothing, I promise.” She stood up to get him to sit back down. She stood up a little too quickly and got dizzy. She felt herself tipping over. A little too late did she notice she was tipping towards the edge. She felt the ground underneath her disappear.

“Mimosa!” Yuno yelled out in worry. He quickly summoned magic and caught her with his wind, also grabbing her with his hand just to be safe. He pulled her up and the two toppled over one another, Mimosa landing on top of Yuno.

“Sorry… I just stood up a little too quickly, that’s all.” Yuno furrowed his brows.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You almost fell off the cliff.” Mimosa looked to the side. That’s when she noticed they were only inches apart, Mimosa on top of Yuno. Yuno noticed this too.

Mimosa closes her eyes, about to push herself off of him when she feels Yuno move closer to her. She feels him place his lips against hers in a kiss. Mimosa blushes and sits there, trying to process what’s going on.

They part slowly, gaining their breath. They suddenly both realize what just happened and sit up, both blushing furiously. Mimosa has her face covered with her hands, as Yuno sits there, mouth agape.

“That was…” Yuno trailed off. Mimosa looked up at him, still hiding her face behind her hands.

“Nice…” He finished. Mimosa squeaked and shoved the cake cutter into his hands.

“It’s time to eat the cake!” She manages to get out. Yuno laughs lightly and takes it. He begins cutting the cake, still with a light blush on his cheeks. He hands Mimosa a slice which she gladly takes, and cuts his own slice.

He takes a bite of it and his eyes light up. “This is really good.” He says to her. She smiles.

“Thank you. I learned to bake when I was a child.” She took a bite of her own cake.

“So…” Yuno put his plate down. “Do we want to… talk about that?”

“Oh uh… well… I…” She trailed off. Yuno got ready to apologize for his sudden action before she continued.

“I thought… It was… nice too…” Mimosa looked down at her cake. Yuno blushed and collected the courage needed for his next words.

“Do you… Want to do it again?” He asked her. Mimosa blushed and nods. They lean in, cake forgotten and come together. They both close their eyes and let themselves enjoy that moment. They held the kiss for as long as they could, parting only when they were both gasping for breath.

The sun was setting off in the distance. Yuno and Mimosa sit next to each other enjoying the view, Yuno’s arm wrapped around her. Soon, Yuno breaks the peaceful silence.

“Mimosa?” He asked. She looked up at him.

“Yes, Yuno?”

“Would you… Like to be my girlfriend?” Mimosa smiled.

_“I didn’t think he would end up asking that so soon. I never imagined he would reciprocate so quickly.”_

“Of course I would. I’d absolutely love that.” Yuno smiled and took her hand.

“In that case-“He pulled her to her feet. “-Why don’t we have a _proper_ dance?”

Mimosa blushed and put her arm around Yuno’s waist, still holding his hand with the other. Yuno led them into a dance, natures music filling the backround.

They held each other close as they stepped around the cliffside. They weaved around the blanket still filled with food, twirled between the few trees scattered about. They swayed back and forth, gazes locked on each other.

By the time they finished, the sun had set, the stars glowing brightly in the sky. They leant in for a kiss.

Once they parted, Yuno spoke.

“Shall we be heading back, Darling?” Mimosa laughed.

“I suppose we shall, Sweet tooth.”

“No.”

“No what?” Mimosa questioned innocently.

“You are not calling me that.”

“Fine. I won’t call you that.” Yuno backed down, contented.

“In _public.”_ Mimosa gave an evil grin. Yuno face palmed.

“That’s the best I’m going to get, isn’t it?”

“Yup!”

Yuno sighed and went over to his and Mimosa’s brooms, which were leant up against a tree. Yuno grabbed both brooms and turned to Mimosa.

“If you’d like, you can ride behind me and I can bring your broom along with my magic.”

“I think that would be nice.” Mimosa decided.

“Wouldn’t want you falling off, after all.” Mimosa pouted at him and got his broom, behind him.

She held tightly onto Yuno once again. The stars above them shown brightly as they flew off, returning to the headquarters of the golden dawn.


End file.
